yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
North American WCQ 2013 Special: Kaiba vs. Pegasus
North American World Championship Qualifier 2013 Special: Kaiba vs. Pegasus was a scripted Duel that took place during the second day of the 2013 North American World Championship Qualifiers. Eric Stuart and Darren Dunstan reprised their roles as Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, respectively. Billy Brake made a guest appearance. Several of the characters used cards never before seen in the series. Synopsis Pegasus greets the audience and congratulates them on their success at participating in the 2013 North American Nationals. Kaiba emerges and boasts of his Blue-Eyes Deck over anyone else’s, doubting joey. Pegasus then challenges Kaiba to duel someone in the audience, and Kaiba resultingly selects Pegasus as an opponent. Pegasus agrees and asks Billy Brake to come onstage to lend a deck, who then offers among the infamously highest meta decks in the recent formats: Dragon Ruler, Prophecy, Evilswarm, Wind-Up, Inzektor, Fire Fist. Pegasus selects Wind-Ups, citing their toy-like design to carry the same playful nature as the cartoons he admires. On his first turn, Pegasus uses the swarming power of the "Wind-Ups" to Xyz Summon “Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon”, much to Kaiba’s astonishment. In response, Kaiba begins activating cards from “Structure Deck: Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Pegasus begins to protest that the exclusive cards are Not Yet Released "to the general public," but Kaiba flaunts how his wealth and connections provided him with them almost immediately. With “Dragon Shrine” and “Silver's Cry, Kaiba summons the first of his iconic “Blue-Eyes White Dragons”, only for it to be banished by “Bottomless Trap Hole”. Kaiba compliments the strength of the decks of the World Championship Qualifiers, citing Pegasus’ own lack of skill as his downfall. Pegasus swears to limit the production of “Castle of Dragon Souls” to prevent further combos with “Chaos Emperor Dragon”. Pegasus states he will remain for the rest of the tournament to crown the winner of the tournament; Kaiba, having Kaiba Corporation to run, has no time to stay. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons “La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp” in Attack Position and sets one Spell or Trap Card. Turn 2: Pegasus Pegasus first activates the Continuous Spell “Wind-Up Factory”. He Normal Summons “Wind-Up Magician” in Defense Position. Since he Normal Summoned a “Wind-Up” monster, he can also Special Summon “Wind-Up Shark” from his hand. The effect of “Magician” summons a second “Shark” from the Deck. He then uses the effect of “Factory” to add “Wind-Up Rabbit” from the Deck to hand. Pegasus activates the effects of both “Sharks”, increasing their Levels to 5 so that he can use them to Xyz Summon “Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon”. “Adreus” attacks “La Jinn”, but Kaiba activates his Continuous Trap “Ancient Lamp”, protecting “La Jinn” from all forms of destruction and forcing “Adreus” to destroy “Magician” by battle. Pegasus detaches an Xyz Material from “Adreus” to destroy “Ancient Lamp”. Pegasus ends his turn by setting two Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 3: Kaiba Kaiba first activates “Enemy Controller”, paying 1000 Life Points (Kaiba: 4000 → 3000) to destroy “Adreus”. Kaiba then activates “Dragon Shrine” to send “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” and “White Stone of Legend” from the Deck to the Graveyard. “White Stone of Legend’s” effect adds a second “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” from Kaiba’s Deck to his hand, subsequently getting discarded for the cost of “Trade-In” so that Kaiba can draw two cards. Kaiba activates “Silver’s Cry” to Special Summon “Blue-Eyes” from the Graveyard, but Pegasus banishes it with “Bottomless Trap Hole”. Kaiba attempts to attack directly with “La Jinn”, only to have it be banished with Pegasus’ “Dimensional Prison”. Kaiba activates “Shard of Greed” and sets the two Spell or Trap Cards in the rest of his hand. Turn 4: Pegasus Pegasus Normal Summons “Wind-Up Rabbit” in Attack Position. Pegasus attacks and Kaiba responds with “Shadow Spell”. Pegasus chains “Rabbit’s” effect to banish itself until his next Standby Phase.The effect of “Wind-Up Factory” adds “Wind-Up Rat” from the deck to Pegasus’ hand. Pegasus sets one Spell or Trap Card. Turn 5: Kaiba “Shard of Greed” gets its first Greed Counter. Kaiba then activates “Pot of Greed”. Kaiba summons “Maiden with Eyes of Blue” in Attack Position, then targets her by activating his Continuous Trap “Castle of Dragon Souls” to increase its ATK by 700 for the turn by banishing “White Stone of Legend” from the Graveyard. Since “Maiden” was targeted, its effect activates to summon “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” from the deck. “Blue-Eyes” attacks directly, but Pegasus bounces it with “Compulsory Evacuation Device”. “Maiden with Eyes of Blue” attacks directly. (Pegasus: 4000 → 3300) Finally, Kaiba activates “Graceful Charity” to draw three cards and to discard “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” and “Luster Dragon 2”. Turn 6: Pegasus “Wind-Up Rabbit” returns to the field. Pegasus summons “Wind-Up Rat” in Attack Position. Pegasus attacks “Maiden with Eyes of Blue” with “Wind-Up Rabbit”. The effect of “Maiden” negates the attack, switching her into Defense Position and summoning one of the two “Blue-Eyes” from his Graveyard. Pegasus attacks and destroys “Maiden” with “Rat”. Pegasus activates the effect of “Wind-Up Rat” to Special Summon “Wind-Up Shark” from the Graveyard, and “Wind-Up Factory” adds his second “Wind-Up Rat” from the deck. Pegasus uses the effect of “Shark” to change itself to Level 3, then uses both “Shark” and “Rat” to Xyz Summon “Wind-Up Zenmaines”. Turn 7: Kaiba “Shard of Greed” gets its second Greed Counter and Kaiba draws two cards. Kaiba activates “Monster Reborn” and “Silver’s Cry” to summon from his Graveyard “Luster Dragon 2” and “Blue-Eyes White Dragon”, respectively. Kaiba attacks “Wind-Up Rabbit” with “Luster Dragon 2”, and Pegasus responds by having “Rabbit” banish itself. Since Pegasus activated the effect of a “Wind-Up” monster, “Wind-Up Factory” gives Pegasus a second “Rabbit”. A replay occurs and “Luster Dragon 2” attacks “Zenmaines”. Pegasus detaches “Rat” from “Zenmaines” to prevent its destruction. Kaiba attacks “Zenmaines” with his two “Blue-Eyes”, detaching the last of “Zenmaines’” Xyz Material and finally destroying it. Turn 8: Pegasus “Wind-Up Rabbit” returns to the field and Pegasus banishes it again immediately. “Wind-Up Factory” then gives Pegasus “Wind-Up Warrior”. Pegasus activates “Dark Hole” to destroy Kaiba’s three Dragons. Pegasus Normal Summons a second “Wind-Up Rabbit” to attack directly, and Kaiba activates his face-down “Shrink”. (Kaiba: 3000 → 2300) Pegasus sets two Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 9: Seto Kaiba Kaiba sets a monster and two Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 10: Pegasus The first “Wind-Up Rabbit” returns to the field. Pegasus Normal Summons “Wind-Up Warrior” in Attack Position and activates its effect to increase its ATK to 1800. Pegasus banishes both of his “Wind-Up Rabbits”, and “Wind-Up Factory” gives him his second “Warrior”. Pegasus uses the first “Warrior” to attack Kaiba’s monster, which turns out to be “Cyber Jar”, destroying “Warrior” in return. Pegasus picks up “Gorz the Emissary of Darkness”, his third “Wind-Up Rabbit”, “Wind-Up Dog”, “Pot of Duality”, and “Smashing Ground”, summoning “Rabbit” and “Dog” in Attack Position. Kaiba picks up “Hitotsu-Me Giant”, “Polymerization”, “De-Fusion”, “Ring of Defense”, and “Negate Attack”, summoning “Giant” in Attack Position. Kaiba uses “Castle of Dragon Souls” to banish one of the two “Blue-Eyes” in his Graveyard to increase “Giant’s” ATK. Pegasus proceeds to Main Phase 2 to destroy “Giant” with “Smashing Ground”. Pegasus sets one Spell or Trap Card. Turn 11: Kaiba Kaiba Normal Summons “Slate Warrior” in Attack Position, then banishes “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” to increase its ATK to 2600. Kaiba activates his face-down “Return from the Different Dimension” (Kaiba: 2300 → 1150), re-summoning a triplet of “Blue-Eyes White Dragons” and “La Jinn” from his Banished Pile. Kaiba activates “Polymerization”, using the three “Blue-Eyes White Dragons” to Fusion Summon “Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon” in order to destroy “Wind-Up Dog” for the win. In response to the attack, Pegasus plays his second “Dimensional Prison”. Kaiba chains with “Ring of Destruction”, targeting “Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon” to seemingly threaten a draw. Pegasus appears to accept this draw, as he passes priority back to Kaiba, which he uses to chain “Ring of Defense” to protect his Life Points. To this, Pegasus chains “Book of Moon”, targeting “Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon” in order to prevent “Ring of Destruction” from resolving with its effect. Kaiba plays “De-Fusion” as the fifth chain link from his hand, exchanging “Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon” for the three “Blue-Eyes White Dragons” and rendering the four other cards in the chain utterly moot. Kaiba has all three “Blue-Eyes White Dragons” attack “Wind-Up Dog” at once, but Pegasus uses “Mirror Force” to destroy all five of Kaiba’s monsters. Kaiba sets one Spell or Trap Card. Turn 12: Pegasus Both of Pegasus’ “Wind-Up Rabbits” return to the field, and he Normal Summons his second “Wind-Up Warrior”. He changes both the Levels of “Warrior” and “Dog” to 5 in order to Xyz Summon “Tiras, Keeper of Genesis”. Pegasus attacks directly with “Rabbit”, but Kaiba ends the Battle Phase with “Negate Attack”. Pegasus sets one Spell or Trap Card. At the End Phase, “Tiras” detaches its “Dog” Xyz Material. Turn 13: Kaiba Kaiba banishes from his Graveyard “La Jinn” and “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” to summon his top-decked “Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End”, then pays 1000 Life Points (Kaiba: 1150 → 150) to send all cards on the field and in both players’ hands to the Graveyard, afterwards inflicting 300 effect damage per sent card. Pegasus chains all three of his “Rabbits”, making them banish themselves instead. Kaiba sends the following cards to the Graveyard: “Chaos Emperor Dragon”, “Castle of Dragon Souls” (face-up). Pegasus sends the following cards to the Graveyard: “Tiras”, “Wind-Up Factory” (face-up), “Mirror Force” (face-down), “Gorz” (hand), “Pot of Duality” (hand), unknown monster (possibly “Wind-Up Rat”) (hand). (Pegasus: 3300 → 900) Since “Castle of Dragon Souls” was sent to the Graveyard, Kaiba is able to Special Summon “Blue-Eyes White Dragon” and attack directly. Video Qk_YP6XF0yQ Category:Scripted Duels